There is a great deal of enthusiasm surrounding chatbots in the Internet technology world today. The chatbot is a computer program or a series of computer-executable instructions designed to simulate an intelligent conversational interface that enables interactive chat sessions with human users via auditory or textual methods. Entities offering services, products, etc., over the Internet, implement chatbots or virtual agents for intelligent conversations through online platforms for various practical purposes such as customer service and information delivery. Chatbots can be available as standalone applications or can be integrated with various websites as a platform/tool for providing assistance to users.
The chatbot provides a conversational experience for interaction with users. For instance, the users can type a question and the chatbot will attempt to interpret it, and then provide an answer. The answers that the user receives from the chatbot are preprogrammed with the chatbot. The chatbot needs to be trained on different kinds of inputs received from the users in order to modify the chatbot's responses, which will enhance the customer experience while interacting with the chatbot.
Training an intelligent chatbot requires a large amount of high-quality training data such that the underlying algorithm can model the sophistication in human conversations. However, obtaining such high-quality data can be very challenging. Some public chat log data sets are available on the Internet but they are generally available in a social setting, and thus the data sets are insufficient for training the model to understand deeper conversations in specific contexts. Hence, training data need to be fed to the chatbot by an end user or a dedicated data collector. The above-mentioned process is usually inefficient as the user is disconnected with the developer who works on improving the model. As a consequence, it cannot always be guaranteed that the quality of the training data provided by the end user is of high quality and good enough to train the chatbot on sophisticated human conversations.
In light of the above discussion, there appears a need for a technique that promotes users to come up with high-quality training inputs that can train the chatbot to understand conversations in specific contexts.